Summerland: Lookin Good!
by AshE01
Summary: Whats with Nikki? And whats going on with erika and bradin?
1. Lookin good out there

Chapter 1  
  
"You're looking pretty good out there," tall, dark hair Erika said.  
  
"Thanks," replied Bradin.  
  
"You going back into the water?" Erika asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm kinda tired from that last wipeout," Bradin said. "What about you? You going back in?" Bradin asked. "Yeah I think so," she said getting up and grabbing her surfboard. She ran out into the water and soon jumped onto her board. A wave went over her head and she padled out. Bradin watched her as she surfed. "She's beautiful," He thought. "And she's awesome at surfing." He just sat there in the sand watching her.  
  
"Hey, Nikki what are ya up to today?" Susanna asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm probably going to go over and see what Camron is up to," therteen year old Nikki said.  
  
"Have you had any thing to eat this morning?" Susanna asked.  
  
"Uh...oh...mmm yeah I... I had some cereal," Nikki replied.  
  
"Okay, you go ahead and go and I'll tell your aunt Ava where you went to Camron's," Susanna said.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Nikki said. "Bye," she waved as she walked out the door.  
  
"C-ya," Susanna waved back. Susanna walked over to the cub board and grabbed the CoCo Puffs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She went over to the frig and grabed the milk and poured some into  
  
the bowl. She went over and sat at the table next to her sketches. Ava came in to the kitchen as Susanna was looking at a sketch of a spegette string dress.  
  
"Where's Nikki?" Ava asked.  
  
"Oh she went over to Camron's," said Susanna.  
  
"Oh okay," Ava replied. "Let me grab some breakfast and I'll join you."  
  
"K, great," said Susanna.  
  
Nikki walked up to Camron's back porch and knocked on the back window.  
  
Camron opened the slider glass door.  
  
"Hey," Camron said.  
  
"Hi," said Nikki.  
  
"What's up?" Camron asked.  
  
"Nothin just thought I'd come over and see what you were up to," Nikki responded.  
  
"Okay come on in," Camron said.  
  
Please Review. 


	2. All well

When you're done reading will you please review? Just tell me what you thought and stuff like that.  
  
"So, you hungry? Cause I'm eating some waffles. I can put some in the toaster for you," Camron said. "No thanks. I'm not hungry and I, I already ate breakfast," Nikki said. "Okay, well you can sit here with me and I'll finish up my waffles," Camron said. "Okay sounds good," Nikki said. Just then Camrons dad walks in. He glances over at the two and says, "Hey Nikki, how's it going, your over here early." "Yeah well I got up kinda early, and thought I'd just come over and see what Camron was up to today," Nikki said. "Okay, well I'm just going to grab something to eat and go in the living room, so you guys can figure out what your going to do today," he said. Soon he was out of the room. "So after I'm done want to go for a walk or something?" Camron asked. "Sounds great," Nikki replied. Camron ate his last bite on waffle. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink and said, "Ready?" "Yep," Nikki said. "Okay, lets go," he said and yelled to his dad, "Dad! Nikki and I are going out for a walk! C-ya!" "Okay c-ya when you get back!" his dad yelled back. And the two of them walked out the door.  
  
Erika ran out of the water and on to the sand where Bradin was still sitting. "You still here? You didn't have to stay," Erika said getting to the sand to sit down. "I know. I thought I'd stay here and make sure you didn't drown or something," Bradin said with a bit of a smile. "Very funny," she said giggling, "And besides I'm not the one new at this," she said with a smile. "So you're saying that if you were drowning-" "Which I wouldn't be," she cut him off. He went on, "But if you were your saying I wouldn't be able to save you?" "Yep, that's pretty much what I'm saying," she said smiling. "Why don't you think I could save you?" Bradin said. "Cause you've barely been around these waters for two months, and I wouldn't be drowning in the first place," she said. "Okay but you'll be sorry when your drowning and someone else goes to save you but they cant save you. Then you'll think I should of told Bradin he could save me," Bradin said. "That doesn't even make sense," Erika said with a weird look on her face. "Your right it doesn't," he said and then they both started to laugh. They fell back on the sand. They where now both lying down on the sand. They looked at each other for a moment and leaned in... "Hey guys," Jay said walking up. Erika jumped up real fast. And Bradin sat up more slowly. "What ya up to?" Jay asked. "Nothing," Erika said fast and nervously. (Erika and Jay are kind of a couple) "Oh, okay you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Jay said with his accent. "Umm... uh okay, yeah," Erika said. "Oh Bradin, you wanna come too?" he asked. "Uh, nah I'm just gunna stick around here," Bradin responded. "Okay, c-ya," Jay said. "Bye," said Bradin. As they walked off Jay slipped his hand around Erika's waist. Erika turned her head back at Bradin and gave a little 'all well' look, and turned her head back around. Bradin brought his head to his knees, and just sat there in the sand as Jay and Erika walked off.  
  
To be continued........................... 


	3. That's my sandwich!

Sorry about the last two chapters I spelled Cameron wrong it's supposed to be 'Cameron' not 'Cameron' sorry again. Thanx for the reviews. Please review after reading this chapter.  
  
Nikk and Cameron where walking side by side on the beach. Cameron slipped his hand in hers. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. They just walked quietly.  
  
Jay spotted a booth, "There's a booth over there," he said pointing. They walked over and sat in the booth. "So how's the mate doing with his surfing?" Jay asked. "Oh Bradin, he's doing good," Erika responded. "Well that's good. I new he'd ketch on quick," Jay said. "Yep," she said not paying much attention to the conversation. "And didn't the mate ketch this huge wave and fly up and out of no where just disappear?" he said. "Yep," she said not at all paying attention. "Erika, are you okay?" Jay asked. "Uh... oh... yeah I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Erika said. "Never mined, what would you like to eat?" Jay asked. "Ummm.." She said looking at the menu, "Just a BLT and a coke." "Okay, that sounds good," he said.  
  
Bradin was frustrated. He didn't want to think about Jay and Erika any more. So he grabbed his board and headed for the waves and surfed a couple waves then got out. Just as he was about to leave he spotted his sister and Cameron, but didn't bother. When he got back to the house he didn't bother to change he grabbed a sandwich that had already made and was in the frig. Bradin sat down at the table and dug in to the sandwich. Derrick walked in. "Where'd you get that sandwich?" Derrick asked. "In the frig," Bradin responded taking another big bit out of it. "That's my sandwich!" Derrick yelled. "If it's your sandwich, why didn't you eat it when you made it?" Bradin said. "Because I was saving it!" Derrick yelled again. "Hey, hey, hey, What's the madder in here?" Ava said coming in the room. "Bradins eating my sandwich!" Derrick said now really frustrated. "Well its not like you had your name on it," Bradin said. "Yes, it does," Derrick said walking over and picking up the tinfoil that was on the sandwich and showed it to Bradin. Bradin looked at it, it said ' Derrick's ' "Opps, well you can make another sandwich," Bradin said. "No, but you can make another sandwich for him," said Ava. "Oh, come on!" Bradin ground. Derrick smirked at him. Bradin got up slowly and walked over to the kitchen and started to make another sandwich. "Don't forget the lettuce and tomato," Derrick added. "Yeah, yeah," Bradin said.  
  
Nikki and Cameron were walking hand in hand. Cameron looked at Nikki then up and the rocks that were half on the water and half on land. "Do you wanna go up there?" Cameron asked pointing. "Sure," she said with a smile. "Okay," he said and started for the rocks. He climbed up and said, "Come on." Nikki ran and then started to climb up. "Here," he said, "give me you hand." She reached out her hand and put it in his. Cameron helped her up. She made it up. She looked out towards the ocean. "Its beautiful," Nikki said. "Yeah it is," Cameron said. "And so are you." "Cheesy line, but I'll take it," she said and giggled. "I was hopping you would," he said and leaned in for a kiss. They both smiled. "So what do you wanna do today? Go to the movies, go to your house, my house?" Cameron asked. "For right now this is just fine," Nikki said and slipped her hand in his. "Man, what am I going to do with out you when I go back to my mom's house?" he said. "You mean you'll miss me?" she asked with a smile. "Of course I will," Cameron answered. "And you wont fined some girl that's prettier and skinner than me?" she asked. "No one is prettier than you are and why would you say skinner?" he asked. "Well, its not like there aren't plenty other girls that aren't as fat as me," she said. "You're not fat! You look good just the way you are," Cameron said. "What ever," Nikki said.  
  
That night at dinner everyone was sitting at the dinner table. "Pass the mashed potatoes," Johnny said. Ava grabbed the bowl of potatoes and passed them down to Johnny. "So, how's your surfing coming?" Johnny asked Bradin while dishing out some mashed potatoes for himself. Johnny waited for an answer. "Bradin?" Johnny said. "Oh, uh surfing, good," Bradin said. "Are you okay, Bradin," asked Ava. "Oh, I'm fine," he responded. "I'm done Aunt Ava, can I go play?" Derrick asked. "Yeah sure," Ava said. "May I be excused too?" Nikki asked. "Nikki, you've hardly eaten any of your dinner," Ava said. "I had a big lunch, so I'm not that hungry," Nikki responded. "Oh, okay then," Ava said. Nikki grabbed her plate and cup and put it in the sink. When Nikki was going up the stairs her stomach growled, but she ignored it and headed up to her room.  
  
To be continued.......................... 


	4. Was that real?

The next day Nikki woke up to her stomach growling. "Ugh," she said putting her hand over her stomach. Nikki rubbed her eyes, rolled over and slid off the bed. Nikki walked over to her mirror, stood to the side and sucked her stomach in. Nikki went from side to side scanning her body and pointing out all the falses in her mind.  
  
"Hey Nikki," Susanna said walking in her doorway.  
  
Nikki turned around real fast, "Hi."  
  
"Every one is having breakfast with eggs, bacon, and pancakes, wanna come down?" Susanna asked.  
  
"You know I think I'm just going to get some cereal or some thing later," Nikki replied.  
  
"You sure?" Susanna asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll just grab something later," she said with a fake smile.  
  
"Okay," Susanna said and headed out of the room.  
  
Nikki walked over and shut her door. She walked back over to her mirror and began scanning again.  
  
----------------:::::::::::::::::::::::::------------------ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::--------------  
  
Susanna walked over to the table where every one was sitting.  
  
"She awake?" Ava asked.  
  
"Yep," Susanna responded.  
  
"Well is she coming?" Johnny questioned.  
  
"No she said she was going to grab something later," Susanna said while grabbing a seat.  
  
"Oh okay," Ava said.  
  
They all joined hands, bowed their heads, and sat there in silence for about 30 seconds to a minute.  
  
"Amen," they all said.  
  
----------------:::::::::::::::::::::::::---------------- :::::::::::::::::::::::::------------------  
  
Up stairs.  
  
Nikki got dressed, put on a bit of make up, through her hair up into a ponytail and started down stairs.  
  
"Hey Nikki. We have some extra left from breakfast," Johnny said. He was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.  
  
"Uh, No thanx. I'm just going to head over to Cameron's," Nikki replied.  
  
"Well you have to eat something," Johnny said.  
  
"Uh, well I figured I would just grab something at Cameron's," She said trying not to sound nerves.  
  
"Oh all right," he responded.  
  
"Bye," she said and closed the back door behind her. When she got outside she let out a breath and said in a hushed tone, "That was close."  
  
"What was close?" Derrick asked hopping down from a tree.  
  
"What's close?" Bradin asked walking up from the beach.  
  
"Nothing!" Nikki shouted and walked off.  
  
Derrick and Bradin looked at each other confused. "What's her problem?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I have know idea," Derrick scrunched his shoulders up.  
  
Bradin opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Bradin," Johnny said still doing the dishes.  
  
"Hi," Bradin replied.  
  
"What'cha up to?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I'm going to go change into my wet suite and head to the beach to meet Erika for surfing lessons," Bradin explained.  
  
"Okay," Johnny replied.  
  
Bradin walked to his room, closed the door, and changed into his wet suite. Soon he walked out of his room and started towards the back door. "C-ya," he yelled.  
  
"Bye," Johnny shouted back.  
  
Bradin swung the door shut. He grabbed his surfboard that was leaning against the porch and jogged towards the beach.  
  
-----------o-------------o---------------o---------------o------------------ o-------------  
  
When Bradin got to the spot where he and Erika usually meet, he spotted Erika she had her towel spread out on the sand and she was sitting up. She had her wet suite half on and she was looking out to the ocean. She looked like she was in thought. Bradin walked up and said, "Hey."  
  
Erika jumped a little. Bradin set his board down on the sand and sat down. Erika smiled a little, "Hey," she said softly.  
  
"About what happened yesterday," he began.  
  
"All most happened," She corrected him.  
  
"Well was that real?" he questioned.  
  
"Bradin I like you," she paused.  
  
"I like you too," Bradin said.  
  
"But as long as I'm with Jay," she paused again.  
  
"You can't be with me," Bradin finished her sentence.  
  
Erika nodded her head. Bradin hung his head down disappointed.  
  
-------------o-------------o------------------o---------------o------------- ---o----------  
  
To be continued..........................................  
  
Please review. 


End file.
